epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Mario vs The Bowler Hat guy - Epic Rap Battles for your Amusement
Look what just got buried out of the ground. It's my other series now with a new installment after some very long time ago in 2016. Let's bring some action back into this then shall we. Today's installment brings us the Mascot of Nintendo, mario and the villain of the underrated disney picture Meet the Robinson, Goob, better known as the Bowler Hat guy in a battle of good vs evil. Which man who can take controll of other peoples body with their living hat is the better of the two. This battle was originally planned to celebrate the release of Super Mario Oddyssey and the 10 year anniversay. As you can see it came a bit later than expected. Call this a late celebration. Credits for the very late, but nice cover goes to JK who felt like making one without me even having asked for it. It is very much appreciated. Now with all that out of the way time to start this series again and move onto the battle. Battle (Bowler Hat Guy is in this color, Mario is in this color, Doris cameo is in this color and Cappy cameo is in this color) Epic Rap Battles for your amusement Mario Vs. The Bowler Hat guy! Begin: Bowler Hat guy: Stay put, "superstar", you're not dealing with the common Toad. Coming all the way from the minds of Frozen but I don't let it go . I ain't a spiky turtle, thus with shrooms you'll be out of reach. So put on the dress, as tonight you'll be bruising like a Peach. I've got this great plan to make jumpman jump back down the tubes. I'll go travel back in time and report him for monkey abuse . No wonder you're so bland. There's more depth in you when turned flat. Always playing safe, putting "new" on the same shit calling it a wrap. This is truly like the games, To easy and not worth one single cent. Doris, how far am I into beating him? Over sixty-four percent . Mario: Here we go, an icon here to Switch up the fun like no other can. From lands to galaxies and now here striking out a failed sportsman. I got my blue shell ready if Robbie rotten teeth thinks he's number one. cause If that's the best you got, next time steal a verse from the Robinsons. You're just a triggered orphan stuck in place. a human chain chomp. sStep into super Mario's world you'd just get Goob-ah stomped. Doctor's orders, take a chill pill. Hot tempers can bring fevers and watch out for your partner in time. He's a real good deceiver. A sore childish loser? It's-a Disney's discount Waluigi. You playing co-op at parties? That would be a real long Odyssey. Bowler Hat guy: Mama mia, that's one spicy stereotype under the Cappy. And if it's one of your parties that friendship sure won't end happy. Your hat can take control? How nice, I did that like a decade ago, bro. Even controlled frogs and dinosaurs. Why you rip us off for cash, Wario? Think it's all Sunshine and Rainbow roads? You must've hit too many blocks. As Nintendo presents: gaming's biggest mascot of getting cock blocked. We know your bro's the real hero, when he sucked the boos that gave you hell. Now back to plumbing, boy. That'll make less a mess than your hotel. Mario: Another swing and a miss. Guess who's not on Mario's slugger team. While I'm knocking more hits out the pipeline. Like Yoshi, I live on green. In today's land you're forgotten, I'm still smashing with great fame, but we share one thing at least. We both can let kids beat our games. Leave the work to the hat, cause like a T-rex you can't get close by . Give this man a one-up already. He's to stuck on the past to get a life. Thank you for playing my game. Now you can finally get some sleep. Tell Wart there when it comes to weak dumb villains you got him beat. Who won? What's next? you decide! poll who won Bowler Hat Guy/Doris Mario/cappy Next Time x12.png VS.png z4.jpg Category:Blog posts